


And the Moonbeams Kiss the Sea

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia
Summary: 之前的大纲无料。





	And the Moonbeams Kiss the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的大纲无料。

1

“这样，”忒休斯令纽特抬起右手，一圈圈缠上绷带，然后打结，“看起来好多了。”雪白的绷带点点洇血，魔法生物在旁边呜呜叫唤，这不是什么能够在咒语下轻易愈合的伤口，罪魁祸首被忒休斯的魔法阵困着，兽眼警惕地瞪视，他们坐在小小的板凳上，炙热的阳光透过皮箱的入口铺撒而下，室内一片混乱，是搏斗留下的痕迹。

“你从哪儿找到这么野蛮的家伙的？”忒休斯问。纽特并没回答，禁林树上的小鸟大胆地鸣叫着，显然，忒休斯摇摇头，起身准备离开。纽特的目光追随着他。

“记得回去上课。”忒休斯提醒道。

纽特再次出现在课堂是下礼拜三的时候了，老师不在，作为六年级的级长，忒休斯负责点名和收作业，他四处绕了一圈，最后来到纽特跟前，把那歪歪扭扭写了名字的卷轴纳入盒中。从办公室回来，他敲了敲教室的黑板：“书本翻到156页，今天的内容是提炼曼德拉草的汁液，下课前把课堂作业都交上来。”底下稀稀拉拉的抱怨，桌椅拖拉，有人把坩埚架上了台面，嘴里叽叽咕咕起咒语，忒休斯把施了魔法不断巡视学生的那只玻璃眼珠放在讲台，回到座位打开课本。

“怎么了？”他问。因为纽特跟了过来，背后的手里正是一瓶曼德拉的魔药，他提前做好了这堂课布置的作业。他们身后几个学生轻声嗤笑，纽特微微驼背、害羞瘦弱的模样是他们的谈资，孤僻的小斯卡曼德不像兄长那般得人心，总是不声不响，没一点男子气概，被欺负了也一味逃开，被形容为“哥哥身后的跟屁虫”。在学校里，除了忒休斯，只有兰斯特兰奇家的小女儿愿与他做朋友。

“嘿，纽特，又去找你哥哥哭鼻子了？”一个学生伸脚绊他一跤，同伴哈哈大笑起来。忒休斯一心一意把曼德拉草的枝叶碾碎，捣着，对教室角落发生的事熟视无睹。

纽特爬起来，抓起书本，撞到另个学生。“抱歉。”他嗫嚅道，挤过几个围上来的男生，匆匆跑出教室。

晚些时候，忒休斯来到赫奇帕奇休息室，莉塔正从纽特身边走开，他们在门边互相打过招呼。炉火噼啪燃烧着，休息室只有寥寥几人。

忒休斯说：“你有个很关心你的女朋友。”

纽特说：“别拿我开玩笑了。”

忒休斯交往的女孩是斯莱特林学院的学生，比他大上两个月，两人最近一次出入成双是在霍格沃兹举办的舞会上。被莉塔邀请的纽特依然笨拙、不解风情，他领口皱巴巴，前襟别着一朵摇摇欲坠的玫瑰，花瓣长时间被主人揣在怀里，颜色深得熟透了。莉塔拉着他在舞池起舞，经过忒休斯和女友旁边，好像拉着一座僵硬的雕塑。忒休斯揽住女友的腰，亲吻对方的面颊，女孩子的轻笑甜美芳香，他拉着她转了一圈，又一圈。纽特早就离开人群，拿着一杯果汁四处寻找不见踪影的莉塔。他迷路进了暗处，螺旋阶梯幽光闪闪，画像对他做嘘声的手势。

帘子簌簌抖动，边上的轻言细语因为纽特的脚步声蓦然停下。一片黑暗，一个声音说道：“你在这儿干什么？”

暧昧的暗处，忒休斯安抚女伴，然后走了出来，他整理衣着，叹了口气。“怎么了？”

“抱歉……我在找人。”

“晚上好，纽特。”忒休斯身后的女孩面颊浮着红晕，她还想说些什么，纽特局促地点点头，转身就要走。

“你找莉塔？之前我看见她和朋友在庭院。”忒休斯说。

那群学生起哄，人群中心的莉塔看见了纽特，于是招呼他过去。笼子里的奇兽朝围观的人咆哮着，它受了惊，龇牙咧嘴地弓起身子。“把笼子打开，看看它有什么本事！”学生继续起哄着。

“你能控制它，对吗？”莉塔问。

“别那么做，”纽特说，“我们回去吧。”

他们在挑衅，赌她究竟能做到什么程度。以往她会照做的，但是这一次她没有听纽特的。她打开了笼子。

舞会上的尖叫引来了教师，两名教授把那只凶猛的奇兽制服。忒休斯赶到的时候，迪克特正对邓布利多说道：“我看情况不太好。”他先行带走了伤势严重的学生，不是去医务室，而是圣芒戈医院。

“兰斯特兰奇女士，斯卡曼德先生，”邓布利多说，“请和我来一趟校长室。”

 

2

包庇莉塔的纽特没被开除，在邓布利多的坚持下只是留了一级。毕业之后，忒休斯直接进入傲罗集训营，第二年正式成为伦敦魔法部主管办公室的傲罗。他拎着皮箱，在霍格莫德村的酒吧等待。

门上的铃铛响了，纽特推门进来，身上披着雪的霜花。他环视一周，小心翼翼地，默默地坐在了忒休斯边上。

作为两名成年人，他们要了两杯火焰威士忌。“生日快乐。”忒休斯举杯说。他拍拍保管了一年的皮箱，把它交还纽特。里面的动物轻微地骚动起来，碍于忒休斯在场，没有马上出来闹腾，只是几下隐约欢快的叫唤。

纽特微笑了一下。“谢谢。”

“前几天，我碰见了兰斯特兰奇，她现在也在伦敦魔法部工作。她向我问起你。”

“我们不再联系了。”

“是吗？”忒休斯说，“今后有什么打算？”

纽特进入神奇动物司，斯卡曼德先生一开始并不同意。是斯卡曼德夫人让忒休斯写了推荐信，帮助弟弟得到工作的。

“从小他就是这么没出息！”他们的父亲说，“一心钻到满是奇兽的地方去，不要学习，也不要上进，瞧瞧他在学校闯的祸，到了魔法部他能安分吗？尽给我丢脸！”

他病得咳嗽的气管咻咻地像个风箱似地呼吸，混浊的双眼找到忒休斯，“他从不知道自己在做什么，你弟弟，纽特，他需要有人看着，你得看着他，否则不知他能闯下什么祸来。”

“我会的，爸爸。”忒休斯说。

他们的父母早就分居两地，母亲在温暖的南方，父亲在北边寒冷的海港城市，饱受肺疾和痛风的折磨。变换莫测的时局是他津津乐道的话题，战争要开始了，他总是预言道，尽管在斯卡曼德家族的血统里，从来没出过预言家。一个斯卡曼德应该是稳重、严谨、对未来有所规划的，在他们家里，母亲不是那样的人，纽特也不是。工作后，他三番五次试图离守着办公桌的日子更远一些，总是逮着机会往外跑，半年来，往往别部的工作人员向忒休斯告状，已是忍无可忍，满腹怨言的地步。

忒休斯把寄给纽特的调令截下的那天，事故逆转司正好处理一桩威尔士绿龙出现在麻瓜海滩的任务。得到消息，纽特早早跑了过去，在办公室一无所获的忒休斯随之赶到，把纽特押了回来。

“我差一步就能——”

“我说了多少遍，不要多管闲事，你从来听不进去，对吗？”

“难道我就只能守着一张桌子处理多余的文件，守着一个闲职？”

“那有什么不好？你对这份工作哪里不满意？你还想要什么？”

纽特抬脚要走，被忒休斯拉住：“你只是想去危险的地方。”

他们吵架，纽特从不多话，只答：“我知道自己在做什么。”

忒休斯看着他，然后点点头，把截下的那张调令拿出来。调令的内容是，前往军队训练野生的乌克兰铁肚皮，如有必要，前往已经展开战役，全面封锁的东线。

“你的训练由我负责。”忒休斯说，“进入基地之后，我就是你的直线上司，任何事，任何活动都要向我汇报，切记不得擅自行动，否则我就把你从俄国遣返。”

火车上，他们一路无话。忒休斯点燃烟丝，在车厢里吞云吐雾，纽特抱着皮箱，昏昏沉沉地打起瞌睡，他翻了个身。过了一会儿，抽着烟的忒休斯走出去。

 

“母亲：

“我和纽特抵达俄国边境，一切安好。这里的通讯是和美国同样，使用信天翁。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

 

“母亲：

“今天是火龙训练的第十天。情况还算顺利，没有意外发生。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

 

“母亲：

“战火蔓延到了基地，他第一次看清战争，看清死人是什么模样。一开始，我以为他会受不了，他只是很安静。他告诉我杀戮不是正义，苦恼于没有解决的办法。如果他提出想要回到英国，我会同意的。

“有命令下达，是关于奇兽，恕我不能多言。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

 

“母亲：

“请转告父亲，我们都很好。

“昨天我们突破了封锁线，是训练的初次实战。火龙的威力超出我的想象，驯服如此危险的动物，不仅冒着生命危险，也要承担相关的重大责任，我认为单单把龙当作同伴的纽特，仍旧抱着天真的幻想。

“他曾提出要把奇兽放生，但是没有胡来。我希望他能了解到战时的严峻性，我们正在关键时刻，任何差错都不被允许。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

 

“母亲：

“一切都好，想念你们。

“战时的通讯并不顺畅，信件的往来时有延迟，但想必你已经通过报纸得知上周压倒性的胜仗。如我所说，火龙的威力是不可想象的，德军死伤惨重，也因为无法适应严冬的气候，节节败退。我们很快就要赢了。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

……

 

“母亲：

“他离开了。

“我是在今天早晨发现他不见的。他把龙带走了。前几天他问我，这些动物的任务完成了，会怎么样。我并未如实回答他。

“他卸下军衔，留给我一张便条。‘到处走走’，他这么写道。

“我相信无论在哪，他会给你写信的。

“你的，

“忒休斯。”

 

3

伦敦在下雨。早晨的天，大堂空无一人。忒休斯走了进去，大理石砖面上的脚印湿漉漉一路蜿蜒，他顺着脚印，在棺木前的第二排长椅坐下。

纽特在他前面，目视前方。棺木里是斯卡曼德先生的遗体，双手交握，面目安静。不远处的池子在滴水，清扫的巫师从过道无声无息地经过。

“这几年，在外面怎么样？”忒休斯说。

“赚钱不容易。”纽特说。

忒休斯笑笑。他往后靠着椅背，“想不想去看看爸的画像？”

画像里是个唠唠叨叨、和生前无一二般的严厉老头，见到纽特一定会毫不留情地骂他。忒休斯把画挂在大房的卧室，面朝敞开的窗户，外面是葱茏的花园，也不会有人来打扰。纽特沉默地坐在椅子上，在外的奔波使他变得从容，不再吞吞吐吐的。“我就不参加接下来的追悼会了。”他告诉忒休斯。

“合眼前，他问我，你在哪里。”

纽特停顿着，然后回答：“他一直偏爱的是你。”

人群三三两两从壁炉来的时候，忒休斯在一楼的会议室抽了一颗烟。他面向种满花草树木的小径，那里也有人徒步走向建筑。他走了出去，和父亲的朋友，他在魔法部的同僚打招呼。再过半小时，他在众人面前演讲悼词。

轮到第四个悼词者演讲，兰斯特兰奇家的马车停在了外面，忒休斯快步过去，莉塔与他拥抱，说了些无关紧要安抚的话。她的视线从忒休斯落在了纽特身上。纽特对她颔首示意，又从大门边上走了进去。

母亲来过，不久就离开了，纽特和忒休斯一同回到父亲的宅邸，家养小精灵嘟囔着：“我们不成器的小少爷回来了。”

“好久不见，劳登。”纽特说。

劳登瞪了他一眼，把晚餐端上来。“我不饿，”忒休斯说，“你先吃。”

纽特吃到一半，忒休斯又问：“接下来去哪儿？”

“还没想好。”

“想不想赚点旅费？”

纽特喝完汤，把馅饼塞到嘴里，咀嚼，吞咽，边享用甜点边满足地打了个饱嗝。他说：“我听说你们在向当地政府增派援手。”

“我这边空出了顾问的职位，如果感兴趣，你可以去试试。”

“爱尔兰要独立，和伦敦魔法部有什么关系？”

“起义军造成了秩序上的问题。已经有几处大使馆被炸毁，麻瓜政府认为这可以是合作的机会。”

纽特并不说话，然后轻声地：“他们杀人。”

忒休斯说：“我知道你的意思。”

忒休斯又说：“只是顾问。如果你不想，不用去。”

他们又一次投入到战场当中去，不过不是在异国他乡，而是在熟悉的故土。起义军势如破竹，集结各地，也有外国的军火商两边贩卖，战事愈发激烈。纽特所在的部门负责拆弹，柴油、化肥组成的简易投弹，破坏力巨大，用魔法化解却轻而易举。英国政府请用巫师的消息在爱尔兰魔法世界不胫而走，报纸新闻《利益最大化？巫师如何和平解决麻瓜政界的矛盾》是新近一周的大标题。

时值傍晚，忒休斯离开作战指挥部，一位傲罗小队的成员告诉他，遇到了新情况。

“不能使用魔法？”

“可能是起义军里有人在施加咒立停。”对方说，“我们需要派人进去，把炸弹运出来。”

“运？几吨的炸药，怎么运？”

“一家政府官员的宅邸已被炸毁。我们又在瓦里克街道发现一处炸点。”

“纽特呢？”

“您弟弟不久前进去了，长官。”

忒休斯说：“你们几个人拦不住他一个？”

他转身就走，幻影移形抵达目的地，下属噤若寒蝉跟在他后面。“把这里围住，”忒休斯说，“至少要控制爆炸范围。”

人群疏散完毕，他抬头环视博物馆四周的高层隐蔽的建筑，开始一个个地幻影移形搜查，唤出守护神寻觅魔法踪迹。他的速度很快，几名新手傲罗几乎跟不上他。搜查到第六层的时候，他挥动魔杖挡住了袭来的咒语，“除你武器！”他喝道，飞身上前按住了敌人，魔杖指着。“撤下你的魔法。”

“撤下你的人。”对方说。

“你应该清楚，我现在就能杀了你。”

“我不在乎。”

忒休斯并不废话，直接摄神取念。他们对峙。他拾起对方那根施咒的魔杖。也就是那时，震耳欲聋的爆炸声接二连三传来，解除了四周设下的魔法屏障，忒休斯迅速念道：“清水如泉。”地面的水像油一样漫了上来，熄了火的炸药失去作用，剩余大部分都没有炸开。

他甩开阻止他的麻瓜军人，碎石在护身咒外面四散滚落，压下来的房梁碰撞而裂成两半，他的守护神在前方找到了纽特。不费吹灰之力，他把纽特带离了即将坍塌的危楼。

 

4

速速治愈的作用，纽特鲜血淋漓的胳膊开始收口，行军的帐篷帘子垂落，警卫都被遣走，外面没有一个人。

“你以为你是谁。”忒休斯说。

纽特袖子放下来，因为疼痛而出着冷汗的脸颊靠在了行军床的吊带上。“这是我的职责，不是吗？”

“作为你的上司，我有必要警告你：别再那么做。”

“作为上司？”纽特说。

忒休斯把抽了一半的烟摁在烟灰缸，他出去了，在资源部拿了一套新衣服，又去食堂打了饭菜，在帐篷前，他停下了。旗帜剌剌飘动，风吹开帘子缝隙，纽特坐在床边。桌上的香烟被捏了起来，低声的念咒，烟头又燃烧起来，他把忒休斯抽过的半根烟放在嘴边，吸了一口，然后是烟雾缭绕的第二口，他抚摩着烟灰缸的边缘，指尖没入温热的灰烬。他呛到了，咳嗽着，肩膀微微耸动，他把烟放了回去。

吃饭的时候，他告诉忒休斯，要搬到外面住。

“我托朋友找找看。”忒休斯说。

晚上纽特睡着了，在床上翻转呓语，他猛地从噩梦惊醒，紧紧抓着来人的手腕。“你怎么在这儿？”他嘶哑地问。

忒休斯在床的另一侧躺下，盖了一张薄薄的毯子，他转过来，脸对着纽特。他的手落在纽特背上，一个安抚的手势。“睡吧。”他说。

月光透过帘子的缝隙照射在地上，忒休斯凝视黑漆漆的帐篷顶，纽特警惕地背对他蜷缩着，好一会儿也没睡着，但是维持安静的，背对的姿势，大概过了一小时，终于睡着了，肩膀松懈地耷拉，又过了一会儿，翻了个身，贴着忒休斯的胳膊，轻轻打着鼾。他习惯性地靠在忒休斯怀里，熟睡了。

新找的公寓离市中心不远，纽特前去察看的时候，那里的人还在修理破破烂烂的门框，清理一新，装订，抹上油漆，打扫四散的铆钉、木屑和玻璃制品，积满灰尘的窗帘藏着几只狐媚子，被他们捉住，放进专门安置它们的布袋子。这些事情在家务魔法的帮助下，很快能完成。纽特回了父亲的宅邸一趟，把行李都搬出去。再过一个月，开春的日子，他辞去麻瓜顾问的工作，重新回到伦敦魔法部神奇动物司。

“我准备写一本书。”初春的一天下午，他说。

忒休斯吃着甜软的布丁，应一声。

“关于奇兽的习性和生存情况，”纽特继续说，“这几年我在外面收集了不少资料。”

默默然图书出版社的编辑找过纽特，说是因为邓布利多教授的推荐而来的。接下来的六年里，纽特时而外出，时而回国编制图书的信息，向魔法部请的公假数不胜数，他外出，并不中断和忒休斯的通信，只是写的少，回的也少，他回国，从不提前和忒休斯打招呼，往往回来了又出去，忒休斯也忙得没有空闲去管。

忒休斯去过一次纽特的公寓，那时纽特正预备去往大洋彼岸的纽约，从壁炉的绿火走出来，公寓里并没有人，忒休斯察看一番，在沙发前把倒地上的皮箱扶起来。浴室的水声哗哗响着，然后停了，纽特擦着脸出来，他看见了忒休斯。他没有穿衣服，原本瘦弱的身板结实，皮肤晒黑许多，在肩膀、前胸有着明显可见的伤疤，他从忒休斯身边走了过去，找内裤和上衣穿。“怎么了？”他问。

忒休斯把那本图书管理员要带给纽特的图鉴放在桌上。他坐到纽特边上，纽特的眼睛垂了下去，他伸手往后拨去纽特乱糟糟湿漉漉的刘海。

“乱得像狗窝。”他评价纽特的房间。

纽特嘟囔一声，没有反驳。他们出去吃晚饭，纽特无聊地拨弄着花瓶里的小玫瑰，一只绿油油的护树罗锅从他袖口钻了出来，好奇地打量忒休斯，忒休斯看过去的时候，又害羞地缩了回去。

“皮克特。”纽特轻声鼓励。于是它又探出脑袋。

它出来了，谨慎地碰了碰，然后抱住了忒休斯的手指。

“邓布利多教授给我写了信。”忒休斯说。

纽特埋头吃饭，他总是吃得很快，简简单单就盯着几样吃。他不喝酒，也没碰餐厅送来的试吃，他默认了，只听着忒休斯说话。忒休斯揽住他的肩膀，店员举起相机给他们拍照，灯光一闪，没一会儿，人影会动的相片交到了他们手上。窗外的路灯照在闪闪发光的水洼，忒休斯撑着伞，在路口与纽特告别。

“此行一去，务必小心。”他对弟弟说。

 

5

参与追捕格林德沃的信徒，忒休斯不余遗力，敌人活动的踪迹遍布欧洲各地，有壮大之势，他晋升为主管，带领傲罗小队执行任务。

同年秋天，魔法部举行了一场国际交流会。信徒借此找到了漏洞，袭击了若干名官员和名单上非纯血统的巫师。忒休斯第四次出入圣芒戈医院，是为了治疗恶咒在肉体造成的恶劣影响，第二天，他就在报纸上得知美国魔法国会捉住格林德沃的消息。

与此同时，他给母亲写信，告知她他即将与莉塔·兰斯特兰奇订婚的决定。

一个礼拜内，忒休斯只回过家一次。那是在格林德沃被捕不久，他一回家，劳登就说：“斯卡曼德少爷回来了。”客厅里摆着不属于他的皮箱、行李，炉火熊熊燃烧着，宅邸温暖如春。忒休斯走上楼去，他在客房找到了拿着血迹斑斑、皱巴巴衣服的纽特。

纽特给忒休斯的衬衣施加清洁咒语，又很仔细地一件件熨平，连同大衣悬挂起来，衣柜底下，是两双整洁的靴子，忒休斯平时就在客房休息，所以枕头、被褥都在，纽特一一理齐，他回头发现忒休斯，于是说：“恭喜你，订婚了。”

纽特走出房间，往另一个房间走去，里头传来斯卡曼德老先生的怒骂。

“滚开！滚出去！”

“爸，是我呀。”纽特说。

“没出息的臭小子，是不是又惹了什么天大的麻烦，来这儿给我添堵！”

没多久，纽特就出来了，他下楼，劳登嘀嘀咕咕，不满地偷偷瞄他。纽特说：“我回去了。”

飞路粉用完了，忒休斯说：“我送你。”

“不用。”

他拉住纽特，又被挣开， “脸上的伤怎么回事？”

纽特说：“很快就会好了。”

宅邸室内无法幻影移形，他只能对忒休斯说：“放开。”

忒休斯放开了手。

纽特走向过道，打开大门，走了出去。

 

纽特的新书签售会，忒休斯是去了的。在人群零星的走廊，他插着口袋站在排队的队伍旁边。签售从下午一点开始，五点结束，忒休斯请了一天假，所以很清闲地在街头逛了一圈，再回到会馆，陆陆续续又有三四个人进入会场，他等在那里，等了一会儿。纽特只是低着头，在书籍打开的扉页签名，时而与读者交谈一两句，或只是微笑。他没看见忒休斯。签售收尾的时候，忒休斯离开了。

一个月后，是忒休斯和莉塔的订婚宴。他们邀请了二十八大家族的成员，魔法部的同事，社会名流。宴席过后，众人谈笑，饮酒，随着音乐舞蹈，忒休斯忙于应酬，与莉塔喝了不少酒。和擦肩而过的邓布利多打过照面，他又与一位卡洛姓氏的客人寒暄起来。

宴会过半，忒休斯暂且离席，莉塔看了他一眼，手从他的手背移开。

长廊的摩尔夫人的画像告诉忒休斯，纽特喝醉了，在二楼的阳台大睡特睡。忒休斯拉开落地窗帘，纽特用胳膊挡住眼睛，还要接着睡。“你这算什么样子？”忒休斯说。

纽特无可奈何地闭着眼睛，过了一会儿。“你还想要什么？”他含糊地说。

他拍掉忒休斯要把他扶起来的手，“我能自己起来。”

“清醒清醒，待会和我下去。”

“我和你的那些客人并不投缘。”

“你是我弟弟。”

“是吗？”纽特说，“突然之间？”

忒休斯说：“如果这场联姻让你来，你就会高兴点了？”

“你闭嘴！”

他用力推开忒休斯。如果可以，他会和忒休斯打一架，但是忒休斯不容置疑地捉着他，“不要闹了。”

“我做什么，和你没有关系。我也没必要听你的。”

忒休斯冷笑一声。“那你听谁的？阿不思·邓布利多？”

“我知道你讨好兰斯特兰奇，所以娶他的小女儿。”

“你敢这样和我说话。”

“我要离开这里，”纽特说，“离开你们。”他醉得说胡话，摇摇晃晃地站起来，被忒休斯一把拽住。猫头鹰拍打翅膀，响亮地降落在阳台上，它飞向忒休斯，不断扑扇他的肩膀。他取出卷成一小束的便条，展开阅读。短信上是说，两小时前，羁押格林德沃前往监狱的途中，犯人逃脱。然后飞来了一只守护神的凤凰，银光灿烂，美丽非凡。凤凰用邓布利多的声音说道：“在钟楼与我会面，纽特。”

护送纽特前往港口，是在之后的一个深夜，两人坐在汽车的后座。连续几日逃避信徒的追踪，纽特疲累地倚着窗，渐渐睡着了。某一时刻，他枕在了忒休斯的肩头，脸颊温热，呼吸湿润，他的眉骨挨着忒休斯唇边，脑袋不适地一动，醒了却微微颤着，没有避开忒休斯落在眼角的一吻。“继续开。”忒休斯吩咐司机。汽车慢悠悠地在岸边又绕了一圈，最终停下来。

那是个漫长的夜晚，下车的纽特拎着皮箱，与忒休斯挥手道别，然后登上驶向异国、再无傲罗守卫的轮船。

 

6

忒休斯接到命令，去往巴黎遇到的第一个人是蒂娜·戈斯汀。马戏团的表演结束了，几人大的，晶莹剔透的气泡破开，纷纷扬扬的气球和彩屑撒了一地，表演的群兽小丑还在底下逗着观众的孩子玩，场地中心的那个小丑摘掉面具，蒂娜若有所感，她快步跟着摘掉面具的人，从广场横穿，另一名傲罗同时跟着她，前排的忒休斯离开座位，一路随他们来到小巷。

在她制服目标之后，随之被那名傲罗打掉魔杖。“蒂娜，”那个声音说，“你因滥用职权而被捕，解除头衔，等待返回魔法国会接受审判。”

“可是长官，我确信他是米兰达·奥兹的线人，在他身上一定有黑魔王的线索！”

“不要说了！你捅的篓子还不够多吗？你让我怎么向部长交代？此次任务早就完成了，你和我回去！”

忒休斯从后拦截住那个要逃跑的线人，对困住蒂娜的傲罗念道：“昏昏倒地。”他转过头，确认这女人曾经上过魔法部拘捕名单的脸。“跟我来。”他说。

他们带着那名线人，幻影移形至人流混杂的酒馆。忒休斯点了三杯啤酒，和蒂娜两面夹住对方：“说实话，否则我会让你说实话。”

“我真的什么都不知道。”

“米兰达·奥兹和你是什么关系？”

“她是我的生意伙伴。我们很久没联系了。”

“最后一次她问了你什么？”

“她说她在寻找一个人。她告诉我，在剧院附近有着异常的魔法波动。”

“她是不是在找一个默然者？”蒂娜问道。

“也许是的吧，她没有全部告诉我，只是询问了马戏团新来的成员……”

“是谁？”

“那个孤儿，叫诺曼的男孩。”

忒休斯说：“他不会用真名来暴露自己的行踪。现在他在哪里？”

“前天有个拎着皮箱的英国人来将他带走了。”

蒂娜和忒休斯对视一眼。忒休斯放出无杖咒，线人迷迷糊糊地睁大眼睛，想站起来又摇摇欲坠一屁股坐下，“嘭”地一声，脑袋倒在桌上。

“他喝醉了。”蒂娜连忙微笑，向周围的人解释。

忒休斯不为所动，只问她：“克雷登斯·拜耳本是你什么人？”

接下来，在他们出发，找到纽特和克雷登斯之前，有这么一场对话。

蒂娜说：“我知道你是谁。”

忒休斯说：“纽特在哪里？”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“我隶属伦敦魔法部，美国人的事，不归我部门管。”

“现在是你弟弟掺和进了美国人的事，不仅如此，他也掺和进了格林德沃的事。”

“他要做什么，其实也和我无关，我只是服从命令，把他带回英国。”

“只是这样？”

“只是这样。”

“在纽约的时候，我和纽特曾经对克雷登斯许下承诺，我们告诉他，一切都会好起来。没人有权利伤害他。”

“我并不会阻止你们的决定。请你理解，我不是与你们为敌。”

“我认为在魔法国会内部，存在着奸细。”

忒休斯说：“如果你是在暗示，伦敦同样暗流涌动，我就没别的话好说了。”

蒂娜说：“我选择相信你，因为你是纽特的哥哥。”

忒休斯笑笑，很宽容的样子。

临走前，他又想起，礼貌地说：“依我拙见，有的时候，还是不要轻易对人许下承诺，戈斯汀女士。”

纽特的箱子一如既往点着灯，他出来的时候，身后跟着面色苍白的青年。看见忒休斯，纽特并不惊讶，转而询问蒂娜奎妮和雅各布的去向。

“我们需要穿越边境。”他告诉蒂娜，早些时候，他和克雷登斯发现凤凰的踪迹。但是如果要避开信徒的耳目，选择的路线途径一座幽深的峡谷。

“为什么是凤凰？”

“我试图将默默然从克雷登斯身上分离，”纽特回答，“教授建议，凤凰羽毛芯的魔杖也许具备有利的魔力。”

一行人幻影移形，直入斯特拉斯堡森林深处，再次幻影移形，来到多弄山的孚日山脉，身下是柔软破碎的蕨类植物，再往高处攀登，脚边都是薄薄的雪。再次幻影移形临近德国边境、经过高山上的墓地时，纽特是最先察觉出不对劲的人。他把克雷登斯护在身后，观察昏暗的天空，蝙蝠遥遥飞过，在这片黑暗地带，各种危险的魔法生物如细菌滋生，他抽出魔杖，静静地聆听。羽毛尖利的摩擦声。近了，更近了，十分近了。魔杖顶端的荧光开始不稳地闪烁，“灵鸟迁徙的季节。”纽特说。

至少更糟的情况没有发生，原本他们可能遇到把守边境的摄魂怪。忒休斯举起魔杖，与纽特并肩站在一起。“我数三下。”他说。

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

光芒如火焰迸溅开来，在两人擎起的屏障之下，大地震颤，火光弯曲、向上蜿蜒，耀眼地照亮了黑夜。灵鸟尖叫着躲避，有的一头撞进浓密的枝叶之间，更多四下逃窜，隐匿进悬崖的洞穴。在他们上空，浑浊的臭气和刺耳的叫声渐渐散去。

 

7

他们在漫长的边境线上，因此无法施展魔法，只能徒步行走。在树叶趋于变色、气候变得温暖又奇异的地方，纽特折开挡路的一节树枝，边往前走边探看周围的环境。夜色掩护着他们。探照灯一下扫过，下一秒扫回之前，纽特放出先前捉住的伏地蝙蝠，它飞走的动静引得边境的警卫向反方向去。蒂娜施下幻身咒，几人顺利地通过了哨口。

随着跋涉的距离加长，遍布的枝叶从金色变成绿色，又从绿色变成红色，最后是霞光般的紫色。“我们来对了地方。”纽特说。

接近凌晨的时候，他们抵达树林的北边，一棵前所未有的大树伫立那里，就像一座巨塔。纽特二话不说，顺着树干开始攀爬。树在长高，他继续深一脚浅一脚踩在分叉爬着，蒂娜和忒休斯分头在底下施加护身咒语。纽特爬得越来越高，在清晨的浓雾之中，身影渐渐模糊。树下的三人抬起脑袋仰望着，过了许久，没有一丝动静。

然后是一声传说中的，悠远、勃发的鸟鸣，即便隔着泛白的雾气，金灿灿的光线像阳光穿透云层一样照耀下来，不死鸟身影朦朦胧胧，拍打翅膀的巨响在巢穴边上停下了。他们等在原地。蒂娜大声唤道：“纽特？”好久，没有回应。

她就要往长生树上去，被忒休斯拦住。临天光一刻，金色的光芒收敛起来，聚成一团然后消失，风声一震。远远地，纽特的声音从上方传来：“我没事。”

在离地面还有十几米的时候，他就兴奋地跳了下来，他降落在忒休斯所设的安全网，弹了弹，安然无恙地回到地面。

钻回皮箱，暂且休憩的几人欣赏着凤凰盘旋，降落在桤木上的美景。

“你完成了教授交给你的任务。”忒休斯说，“是时候和我回去了。”

他们坐在木屋外的草地，箱子里的动物逐一苏醒，温柔地叫唤起来。纽特说：“我有一个问题问你。”

再往前行进，他们就进入德国。一入境，忒休斯就能够与那里的傲罗取得联系，他抓人，从来不急迫，他有的是耐心。纽特意识到这点，于是问他：“你觉得自己效忠的是正确的对象吗？”

“我不是格林德沃的信徒。”忒休斯回答。

“但你也不在我这一边。”

“这就是你想要的？选择一个阵营？”

纽特不说话。他把玩着手上的魔杖，然后把它插回口袋。

“退出整个关于格林德沃的烂摊子，会有人接手这件事的。”

纽特说：“我从没想要参与到这些当中去。”

可是他也不要忒休斯，他不再听从了，他独自一人。

忒休斯说：“你对你的默然者，了解多少？”

他将兰斯特兰奇家的家谱收起来，从纽特身旁起身的时候，木屋里的克雷登斯和蒂娜正出来，他们饿了，于是去摘湖边种下的桃子。在湖的对面，蒂娜对纽特微笑。

“她是个傻乎乎的女孩。”忒休斯说。

“她是个忠实的朋友。”纽特说。

“只是朋友？”

“无可奉告。”

天亮，四人分头行动，蒂娜带着克雷登斯先行离开，忒休斯和纽特继续前进。经过山麓，是一座长长陡峭的桥，忒休斯放出了守护神，在桥的另一端，摄魂怪徘徊着，因为熠耀的光辉而躲避，却始终没有离开。护卫银色的形态长久地伫立在那儿，过了一会儿，另一只与它相似的神护卫来到它身边。它们看起来一模一样。更多的光芒放射而出，摄魂怪终于往后退怯，忒休斯看了纽特一眼，他们举着魔杖，一前一后走在桥上。他们顺利通过了关卡。接下来，就是对面塔楼突然闪烁起来的红光，手电筒来回的扫视，将他们包围的士兵在通讯说着德语，“举起双手！”麻瓜士兵持枪对着他们说道。忒休斯手一挥，把对方的武器都卸下，“一忘皆空。”他说。下一秒，他和纽特幻影移形，来到德国魔法部设下的一处情报站的安全屋。

以莉塔·兰斯特兰奇为首的六人傲罗小队等候在那里，另有一个德国巫师，她问纽特：“默然者在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

“你听命于谁？”

“没有谁。”

她摇摇头，用德语说着什么。忒休答了一句。他们争论起来。忒休斯和莉塔交换目光，她向他点点头，示意他照做。小队当中，一名傲罗施加咒语，破空的绳索将纽特牢牢捆住，他试图还击，却被另一道强力的魔咒狠狠折断了魔杖，忒休斯拎起掉落的皮箱。“克雷登斯·拜耳本在法国境内，与他同行的还有一名美国巫师，他们的目的地是斯特拉斯堡的犀牛旅馆。”他说。

“纽特·斯卡曼德先生，你被捕了。你将因为私藏奇兽、包庇被通缉的默然者而接受审判，”莉塔说，“在此之前，我们会把你送往纽伦堡的监狱。”

 

8

蒂娜和克雷登斯被捉住，只是时间上的问题。次日，就有消息传来，在斯特拉斯堡有一场破坏力十足的骚动，他们动用了几十名傲罗。魔法界全面戒备。铁栏的小块天空阴沉地下着小雨，纽特坐在冰冷的石头上，撩撩眼皮，望了来人一眼。

“你的皮箱暂且由德国魔法国会保管，审判过后，会和你一同送回英国。”

一开始，纽特沉默着，一会儿，他说：“箱子里没有你们要的东西。”

“有没有值得注意的物品，由审判所决定。”

“克雷登斯处于危险之中。他不能被困在一个地方，格林德沃会找到他。”

“他不会。”忒休斯说，“对司法体制的防卫系统有点信心。”

他补充道：“对你来说，监狱同样是最安全的地方。”

纽特说：“为什么你总是这样？”

忒休斯在他面前，一语不发。

“我不需要虚情假意的理由。”

“你相不相信我，并不重要。”

“你曾经是我的哥哥。”

忒休斯的影子终于动了，他的眼睛注视着纽特。他转身离开了。

初审在次日举行，审判长威严地站在台面前。众目睽睽，魔法国会的成员一排排在席位之上。“纽特·斯卡曼德，四月十二日夜晚八时，有人目睹到你在巴黎城市的洛佩大剧院，你去那里干什么？”

“寻找一个朋友。”

“你的朋友叫什么名字？”审判长慢慢悠悠地问着，翻过一页书纸，“罗威尔·诺曼，对吗？”

另一名国会的成员站出来：“请你告诉我们，斯卡曼德先生，这位诺曼到底是谁？他的真名是什么？”

“克雷登斯·拜耳本，他曾经在纽约一个寄宿家庭生活，后来因为默然者的身份被美国魔法国会的傲罗击杀。”

“但是他没有死，而是逃到了法国，”审判长说，“以逃亡者的身份。你同样被美国魔法国会通缉过，理由是什么？”

“携带魔法生物入境。”纽特回答。

“我们检查了你的箱子，在里面发现许多威力极大的生物。我们联系了纽约的皮奎里主席，她并不能保证你现在的所有物也是全然无害的。你随身带着一箱未知的奇兽，又帮助一名默然者潜逃，目的何在？”

“因为他是黑魔王的目标。格林德沃想要利用他身上的默默然来完成‘伟大的事业’。”

席上窃窃私语，审判长清了清嗓子，众人安静下来。“那么，你是格林德沃的信徒吗？”

“我不是。”纽特说。

他经历了再审，终审。他们判定他的罪名不痛不痒，“扰乱治安”，却也要遣返英国伦敦。羁押途中，忒休斯不在场，后来纽特发现，他只是在队伍的前哨。

在他们再度穿越边境的魔法封锁线，来到法国境内的时候，湿润的小雨仍旧下着，树林上空静谧无声。六名英国傲罗，加上六名德国的巫师围成菱形的阵仗，骑着扫帚飞行。不久，就有变故发生。有人在后面跟住了他们。魔法气息从四面八方袭来，第一道咒语打在最后一名德国巫师身上，他栽了下去，紧接着，又是一道绿光，空气当中火光噼啪的交战。“迪克特，艾因，斯图亚特，跟着我，”忒休斯说，“莉塔，阿尔贝，届时你们带着犯人先离开。”

夹攻之下，他们不易分开，忒休斯率先冲了出去，周旋于五名围上来的信徒。在他的魔杖尖端，流泻着强烈的火花。他打掉了一名信徒的魔杖，迪克特跟在他后面与另一名信徒魔杖对峙，斯图亚特和艾因护送在莉塔的队伍两侧。“统统石化！”傲罗中有人喊道，在他们右后方，僵硬不能动弹的信徒从空中掉落下去。“到我这儿来！”莉塔对纽特喊道。他从斯图亚特的扫帚一跃而下，骑在莉塔身后，他们灵活地于人群的混战之中穿梭，阿尔贝紧紧跟上，在身后替他们掩护。“除你武器！”他反击那名穷追不舍的信徒，却被随之而来的一道恶咒击中，从扫帚掉了下去。在纽特和恶犬般的信徒之间，再无阻碍。“火焰熊熊！”忒休斯朗声道，一下把距离纽特最近的敌人打落。

他飞身过来，挡在莉塔和纽特身后，咒语飞快地四窜，他一人挡掉了两个不同方向的恶咒，把三名信徒一个个击败。他们已经飞出既定轨道的范围，莉塔拉住纽特，准备带他幻影移形。

“阿瓦达索命！”不远处有个声音喊道，绿光穿过云雾，风驰电掣地袭中忒休斯的心口，一瞬间，他扫帚缓慢地飘在空中，身体失去力量，开始往下沉。最后一刻，他回头望向纽特，连人带扫帚迅速坠落下去。

 

9

在他们小时候，曾经一起野外露营。忒休斯担当照顾的一方，纽特一路跟在他后面，经过神秘的山林，穿行于漆黑的洞穴，在溪水之中跋涉。他们在清澈见底的小溪上游的岸边扎营，生火，捕猎当作晚餐的野鹿，忒休斯把小刀交给纽特，教他剥皮、割肉，清洗肉类的血迹从小溪顺流而下，树上的松鼠看见他们，慌忙逃开，林里也有昆虫、蛇类和胆小的野兔，对于七岁的孩子而言，是巨大的诱惑，忒休斯总是吩咐纽特不要跑得太远，但也告诉他，如何通过天象辨别方向。填饱了肚子，他们就在洁净、微凉的草地平躺着，晴朗的天气，夜空布满随处可见的星星，星辰明亮地悬挂在天上，和月亮一样耀眼。纽特凝望那片天空，常常不知不觉睡着，忒休斯就会把他抱起来，把他一路抱回施了无痕伸展咒，铺着毛绒绒毛毯的帐篷。

“我想要快些长大。”纽特说。

“你已经是个大人了。”忒休斯说。

青草会生长起来，蝴蝶会从蛹中展开翅膀，鲜花会盛放然后结出沉甸甸的果实，而河流奔涌不息，河水上涨着，上涨着，就像追在逃亡者的身后，河水蔓延了桥面，淹没川流不息，淹没人来人往，他们是那两个逃亡者。他们彼此之间与其他人是不同的，他们离别、相聚、又一次离别。所有的事情总会把他们连结一起，他们血脉相连，不用说话，不用眨一下眼睛，就能知道对方在想什么，要做什么，他们曾经是那样的。他们没法知道未来会发生什么，他们从不去想这个问题，他们把这当作本能，在那个时候，那个地方，在某段破碎的回想，某个无意识的梦中，在任何地点，任何时候，他会把小小的纽特抱在臂弯里，轻轻抚摩弟弟的头发，那是他做的最接近爱抚的事了。他们注定分开的时候，他就会那么做。许多衍生而出，存在着的默默无言的习惯，有些随着时间流逝不可抵挡地消失，有些因为突如其来的受伤、愈合与再受伤而改变。他们一同去上学，在相同的学院，不同的年级，他们分别毕业，追逐不尽相同的事业，他们不再像小时候那样了。他们有时仍旧像小时候那样。事到如今，他们的确长大成人了，他们离别、相聚、再一次离别。

“我很抱歉，纽特。”莉塔说。

护送失败了，纽特和她滞留在英吉利海峡尚未开启的，法国境内的魔法通道外。“我需要写一封信。”他说。

“给谁？”

“一个你也认识的人。”

这里是安全的。通道外面设立了坚不可摧的堡垒，连同地下，就像一座辉煌的中世纪城堡。

纽特说：“我想知道，你究竟会把我带去哪里。”

莉塔说：“我不会伤害你。”

“忒休斯知道吗？”

“我向他坦白过一部分。”

“哪部分？”

“你哥哥死了，你却只问他有没有背弃当初入职魔法部前立下的誓言？”

“我需要知道。”

莉塔没有回答。然后她说：“格林德沃是个伟大的人。”

她接着说道：“我曾向忒休斯许下诺言，所以他放心将你的性命交在我手里。”

纽特搁下羽管笔，写给邓布利多的信在莉塔的响指下化为灰烬。窗外灯火通明，猫头鹰低声啼啸，无功而去。纽特说：“抱歉，莉塔。这次我不能陪你走在相同的道路。”

他没有使用魔杖，但是呼唤出了守护神。他那和忒休斯的同样的神守卫奔至窗前一跃而下，冲上云霄，它鸣叫着，播散求救的信号，它越飞越远，远得几乎看不见了，远处是它带来的呼啸的风声，那风声越来越近，越来越响亮，震撼建筑的巨响在他们耳畔不断轰鸣。然后，是一道火光，长长的、炙热的龙息鞭挞而下，把城堡厚厚的石壁劈开一道深深的裂缝，飞翔着的巨兽轰然降落，龙眼安然地注视着窗内的纽特。

在它背上，传来雅各布的欢呼，奎妮和同样被火龙成功劫狱逃出的蒂娜分头进入了乱做一团的堡垒内部。她们一前一后，成功分散莉塔的注意力，解除了她的武器，纽特用飞来咒夺回皮箱，击碎窗玻璃毫无迟疑地跳了下去，他落在翱翔而来的乌克兰铁肚皮身上，双臂抱住了它冰凉坚硬的外皮。

“跟着你的龙走，亲爱的朋友！”雅各布说道。

纽特笑了一下。四人回到龙背，从容又迅速地离开了吹起集结警哨的堡垒。

“现在我们怎么办？”云层之上，蒂娜问道。

“等待凤凰涅槃。”纽特回答。

 

10

纽特用重生的凤凰羽毛打造新魔杖后的第一件事，是确认克雷登斯仍旧坚持要分离默默然的决定。

“你告诉我，自己逐渐拥有了掌控它的能力，如果是这样，也许不用冒着生命危险去做这件事。”

“我相信你，纽特。”

我希望过上普通的生活，克雷登斯接着说。

一开始依然困难。试了一次后，他们没有马上继续。过了两天，纽特才答应继续分离，默默然是种令人畏惧的生物，寄宿在宿主身上，寻找一切能够壮大自己的，苦难的力量，循着搜集而来的古籍方法，分离也难免痛苦、缓慢地进行，需要宿主极大的毅力和耐心。克雷登斯是吃过苦的孩子，过程中从无怨言。中途的休息极为重要，他需要补充大量的体力，因为精神也曾在恶咒下受创，纽特不会冒着让他魂飞魄散的危险。

为期两周的分离法术是漫长的，他们不待在巴黎了，而是骑着马形水怪悄悄返回了伦敦，两周内，纽特与邓布利多见过一次面。

“你想知道什么？”邓布利多说。

“真相。”纽特说。

“我与格林德沃曾是挚友。然而那年夏天，我发现我们的理念并不相同，他从我的故乡离开，四处招集信徒。他的名字在欧洲越来越响亮，手段也越来越极端，我意识到，如果没有人阻止他，他是不会停下的。”

“你是英国赫赫有名的巫师，先生，却告诉我，你不能对抗他。现在我有了要对抗格林德沃的理由，我仍旧想问，为什么？”

“你曾经写信给我，纽特。在打仗的时候，你和我说，你没有终止过给莉塔写信，却也不曾期望她能回信。我问过你，既然是一种徒劳，为什么不停下，你没有回答我。我对于格林德沃，和你对莉塔的感情是相似的，我们曾经犯过错，都怀着愧疚之情，有时对于那些被我们伤害过的，无辜的人，无论做什么，我们都无力偿还。”

纽特说：“你不知道我失去了什么。”

“前往法国前夕，忒休斯来找过我。”邓布利多说，“我让他不论付出什么代价，都要保护你。他说，‘这正是我想要的’。他问我，如果打败你，能否成为老魔杖的下一任主人，我回答他是的。我并不建议他那样做，即便那样会使格林德沃的注意力不再在你身上。”

“他没有听你的。”

“当然。他不会听我的。”

纽特沉默着，然后说道：“我与莉塔，早就分道扬镳。如果只关注过去，的确叫人痛苦，不能指责任何人，无法原谅自己，只是后悔，却不能做任何事，我不愿再体验一次。”

“结束这一切吧。”他只是对邓布利多说。

成功分离默默然的那晚，是一个有些阴冷的寒天。作为四名全国通缉犯，他们仍有闲情逸致吃着雅各布做的甜点面包，享用了会儿热腾腾的蔬菜汤。克雷登斯的踪丝被放了出来，即便是诱饵，想必蠢蠢欲动的敌人也会欣然前来。伦敦上空，骑着扫帚的信徒像蝗虫一样四处流窜，与傲罗打斗、对峙，刺耳的呼啸和尖叫从风中掠过，高楼之上，人影憧憧，大钟敲打七下。蒂娜击败了又一名信徒，奎妮敏捷地挥动魔杖，挡在克雷登斯前面，咒语在空中碰撞、闪烁，纽特一把捉住克雷登斯，与他幻影移形。他们呵着白气，将下雪了，楼下的点点魔法银河般流动，从这里看，异常寂静。远远地，他们望见一团明亮的光，光与黑暗当中的影子交缠着，剧烈的魔法波动，有时光亮占了上风，有时黑影席卷翻转，一来一往，快得视线几乎难以捕捉。又是一阵爆发的相撞的强光，邓布利多从暗影之中走出来，一步步将对手逼退，他们举起魔杖，在彼此身上寻找防卫的空隙一举击破，却都没有下杀手。又一下，邓布利多接二连三打掉袭来的咒语，石柱烟雾般化作乌有，钢筋盘旋而上，蛇一样卷住了对方。下一瞬，他幻影移形向逃脱的格林德沃追去，长袍的身影遁入黑夜。对决没有结束，在别处，光亮照亮低压的夜空，好像阵阵的电闪雷鸣，除了魔法纠缠的响声，一切模糊不清，那都只是一瞬的事情，什么都来不及厘清、了解前因后果，便过去了。

“决战的结果会是怎样？”克雷登斯问。

“不知道。”纽特说，“也许是输赢都不重要那样的。”

 

 

11

一年后，在纽特和蒂娜的婚礼上，宾客依然对他们击败黑魔王的事迹津津乐道。热热闹闹的雪白帐篷外，香槟飞舞，婚纱飘扬，有人邀请新娘跳舞，纽特看了一会儿，拿起一杯火焰威士忌。气泡、糖分和酒精在胃里转化，浑身暖洋洋，他偷偷跑到花园抽一支烟。他边喝酒，又把抽到一半腮帮子酸的烟掐灭，边想着客房留下的那支俊雅烟斗的好处。回去的时候，请来的乐队正在又唱又跳的，他与母亲的朋友碰杯，闲聊一些事后不会记起的话题。几个孩子在庭院里玩耍，把气球拍来拍去，他端着装满杯子蛋糕的盘子，给孩子们一一分发绵软可口的巧克力蛋糕。“谢谢，劳登。”他说。家务小精灵嘟囔着，没在这好日子出言不逊。

人群海洋般涌动着，纽特与蒂娜接着跳了一支舞，她脑袋枕在他肩上，两人轻柔地随着音乐摇晃。“你的衬衣沾到了果汁。”她笑说。一曲完毕，她放开纽特，去找她的妹妹了。她们在那里小声交谈，侧过脸来，微笑的线条尤其相像，很奇怪，有时候，她们身上没一点相似之处，却在不经意间显露家族的血缘关系。纽特经过客厅，在洗手间照着镜子，他将前襟巴掌大的污渍清理一新，察看有没其他沾到蛋糕屑、奶油或是威士忌的地方，他的头发梳上去，看起来大了几岁。他走了出去，在楼梯口，遇到之前玩气球的一个孩子。“你在找什么？”纽特问道，然后变出一朵鲜花，把装满糖果的大碗唤了过来。孩子奶声奶气地道谢，只是拿着花，等在那里，另一个大些的孩子跑了过来，是他的兄弟吧，他们抓了一把纽特的糖果，又手拉着手跑开了。

斯卡曼德夫人在二楼的客房。她满足，悠闲地喝着酒，在看人群熙攘的窗外。纽特拉开抽屉，里面放着他的手稿、笔和墨水瓶，还有一只陶瓷的，拳头大小的小白狗。他把烟丝放了回去，最底下的一层抽屉，有一本笔记簿。

整理忒休斯的遗物，没有花费他们太多功夫，除去衣物、鞋子、书籍，私人物品少到装不满一个箱子，他的笔记简洁明了，文件整齐有序，家里的书桌也像办公桌。因为是意外，所以葬礼没有遗体和魔杖，只有一个空冢，魔法部在他死后赋予了他勋章，他们都不在意那个，在这所屋子，令人安慰地，总留着一些忒休斯生活过的痕迹。忘了放回去的水杯盖子，用到一半的画笔，滚圆的袖扣，擦拭皮鞋的鞋油罐……它们就在原地，等着他们一次次发现。“昨天打扫阁楼时，我们发现了这本簿子。”母亲对纽特说。纽特翻开记事簿，认出是自己的字迹，稚嫩、笨拙，七八岁时写下的，附着动物的素描和小字的说明，时有忒休斯加上的批注和无关紧要的对话。

“为什么我总是长不高？-NS”  
“因为你是年纪小的那个。-TS”

“讨厌生病，不想闷在屋子里。爸好无聊。-NS”  
“乖点。被骂了我是不会为你说话的。-TS”

“今天学到了新的咒语，什么时候才能成为一名厉害的巫师呢？要比忒休斯厉害。-NS”  
“想都别想。-TS”

“我的梦想是周游世界！-NS”  
“夜里都不会自己盖被子！等有本事了，再说大话。-TS”

他又翻过一页。他安静地看着，那些时光当中的片段，能够轻易被文字唤起的惆怅的柔情，所有事情历历在目。之后的一页，他找到一张夹着的相片，是两年前他们在那所餐厅照下的，照片里，忒休斯揽着纽特的肩膀，街道的霓虹灯光柔和地洒落他们的眉眼，朦朦胧胧地动着，好像是独一无二的，好像那时候，总要更加年轻，更加无所畏惧、毫无依恋。他们不吝啬于告别，总以为是会再见的，就像果壳保护种子一样被保护着，许多以为的事情，还是实现了的。想起来，只剩下祛除了杂质的，美好的触觉。漫长的岁月里，纽特以为自己思念的是去不复返的时间，但是某一刻，他想起忒休斯，发现这是一阵又一阵的痛苦。它的存在源于混沌，它的到来毫无缘由，时隔一年，他却终于被这迟来的痛苦所击中。他放下照片，合上簿子，发现这间房间的一切都是那么陌生，孤独地，温柔地，在淡忘与怀旧之间轻言细语，它向纽特诉说着，可是他不能就那么一直聆听下去，他必须走下去。他听见楼下快活的说话声、音乐、脚步跳跃的节奏，户外鸟语花香，晴空万里，春日的风光那么好，开花的枝桠成为天幕尽头的一幅画，一切都停顿了下来，周围的空间却在缓缓流逝，他坐在桌前，想着过去的事，有什么压迫他的心口，又上升到喉咙，然而表面那么平静，只是又一个晴朗的日子，世界什么都没有发生。他的母亲放下酒杯，走过来，把他搂在怀里。

“对不起，妈妈。”他说。

她的手穿过他的发丝，轻轻抚摩着，他的泪水打湿了她的衣服。“好了，孩子。”她说，“好了。”

 

 

End.


End file.
